


Gradence first Valentine's Day together

by Shreiking_Beauty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Credence cries during sex, Credence in Lingerie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying During Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Manhandling, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreiking_Beauty/pseuds/Shreiking_Beauty
Summary: A year ago, Credence and Graves were still dancing around their feelings for each other. Credence was living in the jail while Graves processed the paperwork to allow him to take him home with him, cleared of all charges.This year, Graves wanted to do something special for his baby doll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much first SMUT so . . . please comment and tell me it's not atrocious

When Credence woke up the morning of February 14, 1928, he had to rub his eyes three times to make sure he was seeing correctly. His entire bedroom seemed to be covered in red and pink confetti, flower petals, and heart-shaped paper.

 

Credence frowned and pulled himself out of bed and into the hall. He could hear Mr. Graves in the kitchen and smell something sweet. Following the sounds and smells, he discovered Mr. Graves busy making pancakes, already dressed. He also discovered the rest of the apartment to be in the same condition as his room.

 

“Mr. Graves?” Credence asked sleepily. “What are you doing?”

 

Mr. Graves turned to look at him and blush. “Sorry about your room. I’ve never really done a decoration spell before . . . anyway, I wanted today to be special, since last year, you were in jail . . .”

 

Credence furrowed his brow. “W-what is today?”

 

Graves looked at him for a moment. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Credence.”

 

Credence gasped softly. “Ma said that is a day of sin!”

 

Graves gave Credence a leveling look, and he lowered his eyes sheepishly.

 

“I-I mean, I’ve never really celebrated it before . . .”

 

“Neither have I, to be honest. It’s more of a no-maj tradition, and I’ve never been in a serious relationship before . . . anyway, I made pancakes and tomato omelets . . . tomatoes are apparently supposed to be some kind of ‘love apple’. You have some gifts, too, from the Goldsteins, Newt, and Mr. Kowalski.”

 

“I didn’t get anything for you, though,” Credence said sadly, sitting at the table. Graves came over to him with a plate of food, and kissed his forehead lovingly.

 

“I don’t want anything, and I didn’t expect anything. I know I’m not very good at expressing my feelings, so I thought, today would be a good excuse . . .”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Graves,” Credence said, kissing him on the mouth. 

 

After eating breakfast together, Mr. Graves took Credence into the living room, where a large pile of pink and red presents was waiting for him. He got a card from each of his friends, all with lovely notes that made him tear up. Tina also gave him a new quill set for his magical studies, Newt gave him a small model of a dragon that moved around in his palm, Queenie gave him a fancy box of assorted chocolates, and Jacob sent him a box of pastries shaped like Newt’s animals.

 

That still left a beautiful bouquet of flowers, an enormous stuffed teddy bear, and a large white box.

 

“Who are these from?” Credence asked, feeling the soft fur on the stuffed bear and laughing delightedly when it came to life, turning to him and giving him a hug before settling back into lifelessness.

 

“Th-those are from me . . .” Graves admitted. “I went a little overboard.”

 

“I wish you would have told me so I could get you something . . .”

 

“I’ll tell you what I’d really like for Valentine’s Day,” Graves said seductively, leaning in close to Credence’s ear. He picked up the white box and put it in Credence’s arms. “You go upstairs and put this on while I start a fire, then we can spend the whole day just . . . enjoying each other’s company.”

 

“But it’s a Tuesday . . . don’t you have to work?”

 

“I took the day off. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Giving Graves an excited peck on the cheek, Credence took the box up to his room. 

 

Inside was a silky red chemise with thick black lace around the seams. It came down just below his bottom, and the upper back had an intricate lace design. Credence also put on his black thigh-high stockings and a pair of fancy heels that Mr. Graves had gotten him for Christmas.

 

He came back to the living room shyly, seeing Mr. Graves lying shirtless on the thick fur rug in front of the fireplace, which was the only source of light in the room save for some candles around the edges, bathing the room in an even orange glow. Credence knelt down on the rug and Graves pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Well, you got all dressed up for me, didn’t you?” he murmured into his hair.

 

“I wanted to be good for you, Mr. Graves, since this is my gift to you.”

 

“Why don’t you call me ‘Percival’? Or ‘Percy’? Or even just ‘Graves’?”

 

“I like calling you ‘Mr. Graves’. My big, strong, successful, powerful Mr. Graves.”

 

Mr. Graves groaned pleasurably as they fell to the rug engaging in sensual kisses.

 

Credence was gently laid down on his back, feeling the soft fur under the bare skin of his shoulders and legs where the chemise had ridden up. Graves lowered himself on top of him so they were pressed together, and began rubbing his erection on Credence’s thigh. Credence pressed his hips up to meet his, moaning into his mouth as a wet spot began to form on the chemise.

 

“Touch me . . .” Credence begged, reaching between them to lift the chemise and let his aching cock free to the fire-warmed air.

 

Graves began to kiss his way down Credence’s body until he reached his prick, pressing his face into his inner thighs and mouthing the base of his length. Credence groaned loudly when he finally ran his tongue up the length of it. He pressed his tongue into the slit, making Credence whimper and thrust his hips up, and took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. With one hand, he was massaging his side and thigh, using the other to press underneath him against his hole.

 

Credence squirmed and whined. “Mr. Graves . . . p-please . . .”

 

Magicking some lube on his fingers, he pushed one of them all the way in, loosening him up until he could add a second, then a third. He fingered him mercilessly, simultaneously sucking his cock, while he writhed beneath him.

 

“W-wait, don’t!” Credence gasped, pushing his head off him. “I-I’m gonna come . . .

 

Graves chuckled affectionately. “So sensitive . . . my sensitive boy . . .”

 

He started crooking his fingers, looking for his sweet spot, and grinning victoriously when Credence tensed and let out a choked sob. He thrusted his hips, fucking himself on Graves’s fingers.

 

“Ugh—unh . . . I’m ready, Mr. Graves!” he finally huffed impatiently, making Graves chuckle again.

 

Graves sat up, pulling Credence with him, and positioned him over his cock, rubbing the entrance of it teasingly before letting him sink slowly onto it. Credence moaned, clutching onto Graves and burying his face into his neck. He lifted himself up, then fell back on Graves’s dick, and started bouncing on it fervently.

 

“Ah, Credence,” Graves sighed, thrusting his hips to meet Credence’s rhythm. Getting more lubricant, he coated his palm with it and used it to jack Credence off.

 

“No, no, it’s too much!” Credence moaned halfheartedly.

 

Graves was gasping in time with their movements, losing himself in the sensation, and rotated his hips to hit Credence’s prostate with every thrust.

 

Tears spilled out of Credence’s eyes and he sobbed with pleasure, digging his nails into Graves’s shoulders. Graves pushed up into him harder until he felt him clench around him, crying out deliciously.

 

Graves lifted Credence up and laid him back down on the rug, holding his hips up and fucking into him fiercely while white spurts pulsed out of Credence, and he began to relax in post orgasmic bliss. Graves came moments later, thrusting harder and faster and filling his boy with his hot seed.

 

Coming down from his high, he collapsed next to Credence, one arm and leg still slung over him. They cuddled together, panting for breath. Credence wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed despondently.

 

“I cried again,” he admitted quietly.

 

“Don’t be upset,” Graves said, words slurred sleepily. “I like it when you cry. Means I’m doing a good job.”

 

Credence smiled fondly, turning over to cuddle closer to Graves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT 1: I looked up interesting Valentine's Day traditions in the 1920's and all I could find was that they considered tomatoes 'love apples' and were pretty serious about them. I thought it was weird, Graves thought it was weird, but we wanted to do this thing right
> 
> FUN FACT 2: I did indeed look up what day of the week Valentine's Day was on in 1928 and it was a Tuesday (just like this year!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
